Amor Despreciable
by dorogoi
Summary: [AU] Dark Passion entre un esclavo y un tirano (M, castillo medieval, temas góticos, zombie, guerra y, obviamente, una gran cantidad de ERERI). Rivaille tiene todo - dinero, el poder, la gloria - hasta que un hombre joven con ojos verdes entró en su vida y lo cambió todo. Su obsesión. [VERSIÓN DE DESPICABLE LOVE EN ESPAÑOL]
1. Chapter 1

**Versión en Español de "Despicable Love".**

_Si usted está interesado en la corrección de errores gramaticales y ser mi beta, por favor envíeme un mensaje. Mi lengua materna no es el Español, pero voy a tratar de traducir este fic a mis fans Latinos._

_Yo no soy el creador de Shingeki no kyojin._

_**La historia es M por una razón**__ (limón, noncon, temas góticos, zombis y obviamente, una gran cantidad de ERERI... prometo momentos divertidos también? Creo... LOL)._

**Si tengo una buena recepción voy mantener la actualización también en Español.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La primera vez que se vieron fue en un cementerio, un lugar desierto y descuidado.

Lápidas fueron destruidas y pintadas con el símbolo de la rebelión.

Espinas densas han crecido distorsionada con restos de hojas y restos de animales pequeños. En algunas tumbas muertos estaban siendo excavados para dar espacio a otros cuerpos no identificados.

Sus ojos se arrugaban ante la vista... se sentía el olor, los muertos están en descomposicion. Las plantas se han alimentado y crecido en cadáveres expuestos.

Los que fueron arrojados a fosas comunes se volvieron en festín de cuervos y otros carnívoros hambrientos.

Este fue el lugar perfecto para los ladrones y demás seres malos de la humanidad para ocultar y asesinar a los más débiles. Sobrevives, usted gana.

El jugó un montón de atención en los hombres y mujeres que se arrastran sobre la tierra, pidiendo comida y vendiendo los órganos a cambio de drogas en lo portón oxidado.

.

Una de las tumbas fue violada y los restos de carne podrida se dispersaron en una esquina cerca de una fuente.

El cementerio era un lugar subterráneo creado por debajo de un muro de contención para contener la población contaminada con la enfermedad contagiosa.

El hombre analizó la macabra decoración.

La fuente todavía tenía algunas piezas que no fueron erosionadas por la lluvia ácida o destruidas por los rebeldes.

La estatua fue un ángel con las alas cortadas. Probablemente llevaba a alguien encadenado a sus pies , ya que podía ver una pieza de mano con una cadena gris sosteniendo una pierna.

Su nariz se crispó con el olor pútrido que se exuda mientras que los lobos y cuervos lucharon con lo que quedaba de la carne de una presa muerta. Un rostro muerto irreconocible fue mordido por animales que lucharon para recoger lo mejor de carroña.

Rivaille era un observador. Hoy, su misión era la de descubrir quién era parte del grupo rebelde y aniquilarlos, por el bien del reino... ese era el mejor lugar para obtener información. La gente se mata por un poco de comida o bebida, por lo que es fácil para él para capturar algunos matones.

Shinganshina era el distrito más pobre del país, un lugar donde los pobres luchan por vivir con el resto que se descartada desde otros lugares, separados por una gran cantidad de soldados detrás de un muro.

Esta era una tierra sin ley, es muy común ver los hombres que venden a sus hijos e hijas a la prostitución o hacerlos con que se transforman en cobayas, arrancando sus órganos... todo eso con el fin de ganar dinero para vivir durante uno o dos años de lujo.

Después del tráfico, la prostitución era lo que más hace un beneficio para los sobrevivientes. Su mano enguantada rápidamente buscó en el bolsillo interno un encendedor. El cigarrillo colgaba suavemente en su boca sin fumar.

De repente, sus ojos se posaron en un niño, incluso sucio y harapiento el era demasiado hermoso para este mundo. Captó su atención inmediata.

El niño perdió a alguien en su familia, se hizo evidente mientras que él empacaba un puñado de flores muertas delante de una lápida de madera.

Era tan pobre que no tenía dinero para darle un entierro decente a la persona que estaba velando.

Con sus propias manos cavó un hoyo suficientemente profundo para que los animales no violen la tumba.

Mientras cavaba el alejaba con sus manos algunos animales que merodeaban a su alrededor.

.

Él echó un último vistazo al cuerpo, tapando la cara con una sábana blanca, en seguida se pos a llorar en silencio.

Cuervos ya corrieron en un círculo de espera para deleitarse con el cadáver.

Rivaille continuó observando con gran atención mientras se apoyaba en una pared destrozada.

El abrigo largo rozó en el suelo, el hombre frunció el ceño con la propia idea de la infección en el medio de toda esta basura.

Su reloj de bolsillo fue retirado con una cadena de oro... suficiente para comprar dos o tres esclavos para su uso personal.

Hasta ese momento el nunca necesitó de ningún esclavo... pero mirando aquel joven su mente creó un fuerte deseo de tocar su cuerpo delgado y alegar como su propiedad.

.

"Capturar a todos los sospechosos". Dijo rápidamente a uno de sus subordinados... Sólo fue suficiente una mirada y sus hombres se quedaron en silencio.

Sus órdenes tienen valor absoluto, el alejo de sus hombres y fue hasta aquel desconocido, ignorando el hecho de que estaba presentando una erección, solamente por mirar un niño enfermo acerca de la tumba de un ser querido.

El tenía por costumbre asegurar que el arma estaba cargada dentro de su abrigo, nunca supondo el momento en que tiene que disparar. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse un tiroteo no cementerio, él atemorizaría su ángel humano.

Rivaille no podía apartar la mirada. Eso era lo que los pintores llaman de ninfa o musa de inspiración... el deseo carnal y animal de posee su cuerpo aquí y ahora.

.

Sin hacer caso del barro por todo el lugar incluso en su cara - a pesar de las lágrimas - el joven sonrió, susurró algo reconfortante para el muerto, sereno, disfrutando de una paz que aquel lugar no tuve.

Al levantar la cabeza una brisa se alborotó el pelo que cubre su cara delgada, suave y blanca como la porcelana, recibiendo miradas temerosas de mendigos.

Sus manos tocaron una de las muchas espinas ocultas bajo la tierra sucia, untando su pureza con sangre. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre la tumba con flores podridas, el único color en este maldito cementerio... sus grandes ojos verdes ahora aterrizó directamente sobre él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no rompió el contacto visual.

Rivaille sentía como un animal atraído por la tentación de la serpiente y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad comenzó a dar pasos apresurados hacia ese hermoso niño envenenado.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

Él, el gran líder del ejército, temido por todos, se enfrentaba a una adolescente con el cuerpo y el alma marcada por el dolor. Era más alto que su ropa, con una marca en la muñeca delgada, seguro que fue un intento fallido de suicidio. Hacía demasiado frío para él llevar sólo pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta.

Era sólo él y el cuerpo para enterrarlo.

"¿Te ríes de mí? ¿Por qué?". Su voz era melodiosa, a pesar de las duras palabras "¿Usted viene aquí a reírse de mi funeral?".

"¿Quién era ella?". Rivaille señaló a la tumba con sus manos enguantadas, su cara inexpresiva de cualquier emoción, ignorando la mirada de cólera que está recibiendo del niño.

"Mi madre".

"¿Cómo murió?". Su voz era más baja que su tono de voz normal "Usted esté probablemente un montón de tiempo aquí". Advirtió mirando su boca, púrpura con el frío "Esperando a alguien?".

"¿Y quién eres tú para cuidar?".

"Te vas a morir si se queda aquí".

"No me importa". Le temblaba la voz, pero su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de furia.

Rivaille tocó lentamente el hombro, incluso con guantes sintió una oleada de placer ir a través de su cuerpo y haciendo su polla palpitar de dolor.

"Eren". El joven dejó caer la azada "Ese es mi nombre, y por favor, no me toques".

El resto del entierro se llevó a cabo en silencio.

Eren dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras lanzaba la azada de distancia, quería gritar pero nada serviría, estaba frente a la actual realidad.

"Sé que es una tontería hacer este entierro". Dijo mirando al suelo "Estoy enterrando a mi madre hoj... luego a vigilancia quemará su cuerpo para producir carbón para otra noche fría. Es todo mi culpa." Rivaille tuvo un repentino impulso de darle un beso hasta que sus pensamientos se dispersaron por una bala, un haz de luz amarilla bajo el cielo que él conocía muy bien.

.

"¡Los odio!". Eren gritó "Me voy a matar a todos, mi hermana fue secuestrada y mataron a mi madre."

Rivaille rápidamente sacó el pelo de Eren con fuerza.

Oh, esa mirada de odio que ha llegado a amar...

"¿Usted sabe mucho sobre la luz amarilla, usted es uno de ellos? Acaba de jurar su muerte... No autorizo a morir a menos que sea a través de mis manos." Eren cayó de rodillas junto a la tumba, como si fuera su última salvación.

"Y su madre no está aquí para salvarte o para morir en su lugar."

"¡No hables de ella!" Gritó y sacó un cuchillo.

Con un movimiento rapido el estaba desarmado, su cara retorciéndose de dolor fue apoyado cerca de una de las espinas.

El sangre goteaba de la herida. Rivaille empujó Eren más cerca de la tumba, agarrando su brazo para que no se escapara, apoyando la espalda en la lápida sepulcral.

El hombre le apretó la garganta con fuerza, lo que hace casi desmayo porfalta de oxígeno.

"Lo que... aaaah". Gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Rivaille mordió la boca hasta el punto de sangrar, Eren grito como un animal herido.

Un cuervo se había acercado a los dos se voló con el ruido.

" Enfermo! ¡Maldita sea!" Se puso de pie hasta que su captor tiró el peso sobre él, rasgando el trapo que llevaba como una camisa con una pasión malsana, tirando el guante y tocando con facilidad el cuerpo con las uñas afiladas.

"¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba!" Rivaille le susurró al oído mientras Eren mordió la lengua para no gemir. Las manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuerpo, era como si estuviera hipnotizado, sintiendo la aceptación del placer con uno inolvidable gesto.

Una segunda explosión se escuchó en el cielo, esta vez han lanzado un haz de luz roja, tiñendo el cielo de sangre, del mismo color que salió de la boca de Eren después del beso forzado... eso era malo, el plan has fallado.

Esas palabras que no deben decirse, vistos sólo por el color delirante que trazó el cielo azul como una herida que rasga. Eren mordió la lengua y trató de esquivar sin éxito.

Rivaille lamió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, sosteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza para no mover.

El más joven se había sonrojado y respirando aceleradamente. La garganta estaba marcada por presión.

"¿Lo que le usted daría para recuperar su hermana?"

Él respondió con una voz débil.

"Todo".


	2. Chapter 2

_He dividido el capítulo original en dos porque es demasiado largo. _

_Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Gracias por 'watch' y 'follow'. _

_Me voy a publicar el capítulo dos y tres mañana si te gusta._

.

**anisss** - _No esperaba reviews nesta traducción *-¬* _

_Me alegro de que usted sigue mi historia, espero que guste también de los progresos en la versión Inglés. _

_Por tu comentario voy a tratar de actualizar siempre. You rock XDD *abraza*_

_._

**ereri** - gracias por la lectura y revisión, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo o escribo en Español, de todos modos gracias por seguir. Va a pasar mucho en la historia aún, voy a publicar en Español para que usted pueda seguir disfrutando de la lectura. *abraza*

.

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio. _

_Español no es mi lengua materna (pero me gostaria, ya que yo aprendió a hablar y escribir sola. Que tal? Me voy bien? XD)_

_._

_Este capítulo es un poco pesado..._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Eren gritó y volvió el rostro mientras Rivaille miró el desorden a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba marcado con cicatrices.

El era hermoso, su respiración estaba jadeando con el rostro enrojecido. Sus dedos estaban sucios, la comisura de la boca fue hinchada y ensangrentada.

Rivaille sintió algo pegajoso entre la pierna después de devorar a su presa con los ojos llenos de placer.

Eren se retorció y evitó su mirada, ocultando su brazo derecho con toda la fuerza que podía acumular. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de dolor con el movimiento.

Se quedaron en esa posición el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que alrededor de la lápida estaba sucia con semen.

El joven tenía una erección pero sólo Rivaille prestó atención a este detalle. Él el único que estaba en mal estado. ¿En qué pensaba? Sexo en el cementerio al lado de una tumba?

Rivaille cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de controlar la situación pero nada le vino a mente, sólo el deseo enfermizo de besar con fuerza a su pareja en ese momento.

Su piel quemada sólo de pensar en hacer sexo con él, sea con una lápida sepulcral o en un piso de tierra... esto no lo hizo ninguna diferencia, desde que él esté gimiendo en sus brazos.

El suelo fue mezclado con barro, ocultando muchas ramas muertas entre espinas.

Rivaille agarró su pelo y lo arrastró lejos de la tumba, se tocó la boca y miró fijamente a los ojos de esmeralda... hermoso y peligroso como un bosque.

Cada vez que el tocaba en esos suaves labios su cuerpo pierda el control. Incluso andrajoso el era hermoso.

.

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pánico completo sellado en su rostro. El quería hablar y gritar pero su voz no salió de la garganta.

Él estaba pálido, el sudor se hundió hasta el cuello, su cuerpo fue paralizado por miedo.

Rivaille miró en la misma dirección que él y vio algo aterrador.

Dos perros estaban oliendo y lamiendo una mano delgada que surgió de la tierra.

Cuando los dedos se crisparon Rivaille retrasó Eren que cayó en el suelo detrás de la su espalda.

"He visto una vez." No perdonó una segunda mirada a lo joven detrás de él. "Usted tiene que correr."

"¡No!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Corra!"

El cuerpo envuelto por el manto blanco se levantó de la tumba. El brazo derecho estaba descansando en la lápida, apoyándose.

El velo cayó de la cara, mostrando una mujer delgada, con ojos blancos y la boca cosida por líneas de coser negras.

Ella estaba vestida con ropa sencilla de los campesinos, los ojos eran sin pupila, tan concentrados como si tuviera vida.

Era costumbre de los lugareños coser la boca de los muertos, esto era una forma de decir que el cuerpo será enterrado, creyendo en la reencarnación.

.

Rivaille se dio cuenta de que una parte de su sencillo vestido estaba ensangrentado a la altura del pecho, hecho por un cuchillo, un corte profundo que no ha sanado... la herida fue expuesta en un estado de putrefacción con gusanos en el interior.

Segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que un grito animalesco atravesó el aire.

Ela abriu a boca, cortando os lábios de uma forma grotesca.

El esfuerzo para mover su boca era tal que la línea se rompió, cortó los labios y rasgó la piel. Su aliento olía a podredumbre, saliva y sangre.

"Ereeeeen". Ella se retorcía como un animal , apoyando los dedos sucios en los labios, mordiendo el punto de hacerlos sangrar, desgarrar y masticar mientras se acercaba a su hijo. Rivaille extendió sus brazos delante de Eren y pateó las piernas, haciéndole arrodillarse detrás de él.

La mandíbula de la mujer estaba dislocada, causando una visión terrible del cadáver cubierto de sangre, los huesos y la carne, arrastrándose entre espinas.

"Ereeeeeeeen". la mujer gimió de nuevo

"Usted no está contento... ¿por qué?"

El vestido rasgó, su cuerpo estaba en un estado de descomposición.

"Ella te quiere."

"Mi madre puede estar con vida... No sé cómo sucedió, pero ella llamó a mi nombre...¡me reconoció!"

Rivaille se volvió hacia élla con rapidez, mientras apoyó dos armas idénticas en sus manos.

Se preparó para disparar. Esas balas probablemente no iban matarla, pero retardaría sus movimientos. El no quería mostrar a Eren que la única manera de matar a estas criaturas es cortando la cabeza.

Tal vez sólo sea una mentira... su madre había muerto, le tomó la mano antes de morir... el enterró , cubrió su tumba con flores azules que amaba... por qué, pensó Eren.

Y si tal vez... tenía sólo un hilo de esperanza que ella podía hablar con él por última vez? Murió a causa de él... nada de esto hubiera pasado si... Si tan sólo pudiera...

Eren no se movía, dejando Rivaille enojado... ¿Por qué él no puede escapar?

Sería más fácil lidiar con el problema si estuviera solo.

.

Ese monstruo se había apoderado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, Eren ni siquiera podía gritar.

La mujer tambaleante intentó atacar Rivaille, pasando de unos pocos milímetros de los ojos.

El sangre goteó de la mano que no se regeneró, retorciéndose ligeramente la columna hacia delante, provocando un crujido audible al intentar moverse.

Otra vez ella gritó de frustración y intentó morder el cuello del hombre que impidió de probar la carne de su hijo.

Dos disparos, uno de ellos atravesó el ojo que se hundió y comenzó a filtrar sangre. La otra bala se alojó en su cabeza.

Ella tomó la bala con sus manos, arrancando una porción del cuero cabelludo con el cerebro.

Rivaille disparó tres disparos más lentos.

Eren arrodilló y pido clemencia, las manos sosteniendo su espalda en un abrazo.

"¿Porque trató de matarla? ¿Qué pasa con su cuerpo?"

.

La Madre de Eren cayó en su propia tumba, trozos de cerebro estaban rotos y colgados en su boca.

Un perro se acercó y se mordió la cabeza, arrancando un pedazo de cerebro, rápidamente se escapó aullando.

Otros animales rodearon el cadáver. Ella agarró un cachorro por los dientes y se inclinó sobre él, agarró por detrás y le arrancó un trozo de su carne.

El animal fue comido vivo.

Rivaille aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

Se puso de pie y obligó Eren a correr.

"No mires hacia atrás, va a ser peor."

El joven obedeció.

El grito del cadáver estaba disminuyendo.

Animales desgarraron su garganta y estómago en el banquete macabro.


	3. Chapter 3

He dividido el capítulo en dos (again XD)... waaaa el capi 2 es demasiado largo, gomen~

_Gracias a todos los que leen. *abraza*_

_._

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio. _

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

**_Los comentarios son siempre apreciados *heart*_**

_._

_**anisss**__ - Usted me da apoyo para continuar la actualización. Entiendo Español mejor que Inglês, me alegra que te guste esta historia, enserio! Cuando leí tu review yo sonreí de oreja a oreja~_

_Estoy preparando algo rawt para el capítulo en Inglês. _

_Quiero dedicar algo para usted... tiene alguna sugerencia para esta fic?  
ERERI = AMOR_

.

_**Diminishing Quarter**__ - OMG SENPAI NOTICE ME! Usted es tan increíble~ Muchas gracias! *bows*_

_He actualizado más rápido para usted~~~~ Rivaille caerá pronto por Eren (spoiler haha)._

.

**_Muchas gracias por 'follow' y 'fave'._**

**_YOU ROCK!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ellos corrieron por un estrecho sendero.

Muchas árboles altas cubrían el cielo, sólo el resplandor difuso del último rayo de sol atravesó las ramas torcidas. Rivaille vio muchas manchas de sangre pero continuó adelante.

El noble y Eren se detuvieron después de tanto correr. El lugar era tranquilo, no se oía cualquier voz o animales.

Eren se sorprendió despues de un tiempo cuando un cuervo batió las alas, volando sobre su cabeza.

Se detuvieron en un lugar lejos de la tumba de la madre de Eren. El lugar era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo...

Eren se sorprendió cuando un cuervo batió las alas , volando sobre su cabeza.

Rivaille le miró en silencio durante unos segundos, intercambiando breves miradas.

Eren volvió y tosió, vomitando al lado de una maraña de espinas, junto a sus pies estaba un conejo muerto en estado de descomposición. Un gusano salió de su boca y se arrastró acerca del cuerpo.

Rivaille sentó en una de las tumbas selladas y retiró su guante blanco con impaciencia

Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del jóven como un depredador, deleitándose con las curvas de su cuerpo, especialmente en sus caderas...un poco delgado para su altura, pero el supuso que era porque Eren arregló para sobrevivir en la pobreza.

Ahora su prioridad era salir con vida.

.

"Beba esto"

"Se trata de agua pura, y no viene de las alcantarillas abiertas ¿Cómo se puede vivir en un lugar tan sucio? Esto es un asco".

"No es asunto tuyo", Eren arrancó el frasco de su mano y en lugar de agradecer lo miró con odio. "¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Deja de seguirme!"

El vertió el agua remanente en la cabeza, muchas gotas corrían por debajo de la cara como lágrimas permanentes, mezclándose con verdaderas que seguían cayendo.

"Llore por su muerte despues."

Rivaille miró a la cara enrojecida por la ira "Tenemos que salir de aquí".

"¿Sabes lo que pasó?" Eren señaló.

"No hables tanto, vas atraer la atención de los monstruos... mejor que se quede tranquila."

"Pero mi madre..."

"¡Ella no es tu madre! ¿No te diste cuenta de que ella trató de matarte?"

"¡Mentiroso! Usted disparó en la cabeza!"

Rivaille le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar.

"¿Usted no se dio cuenta de que estamos solos aquí?"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver esto?"

"Cuando yo estaba junto a la entrada tres prostitutas rogaron que me diera una mamada... Es extraño que todo el mundo desapareció... usted no estabas solo allí."

Eren sonrojó... el noble lo miraba todo el tiempo?

Rivaille habló con su voz baja. "Usted tiene que desnudarse."

"¡Como el infierno lo haré!"

Se retiró y se llevó el abrigo verde y pesado de su cuerpo, tirando al mismo tiempo algunos pañuelos blancos de su bolsillo.

"Aquí, para limpiar su boca."

Con una mano él se toco la cara, lo que le obligó el contacto visual. En silencio Rivaille pasó un poco de saliva en un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el joven de una manera delicada.

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo!"

Eren fue ignorado, Rivaille siguió limpiando hasta que su rostro quedó sin mancha de sangre.

"Mejor... ¿Ahora vas a quitarte la ropa o quieres que yo haga eso?"

No hubo respuesta.

Él rápidamente se bajó la ropa. Su cuerpo estaba sucio de sangre.

Sus manos tocaron un hueco debajo de la roca, el joven se dio cuenta de que había otra tumba improvisada con los cuerpos no identificados, un cráneo sin dos dientes frontales lo miraba fijamente. Se había pegado el dedo en la cavidad del ojo.

Eren gritó y se alejó, tratando de ocultar sus partes íntimas con ambas las manos.

"Ahora, la ropa interior." Rivaille llegó a su límite de verlo desnudo y vulnerable, mirando a su pecho marcado, orgulloso de ser probablemente el primer hombre que le toca.

Cuando se quitó la ropa interior Rivaille se acercó a él, respirando en el cuello, con un toque suave, examinó la herida en el brazo con cuidado, Eren gimió. "Deja de gemir o te violo."

Eren mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos, él no sabía que Rivaille contaba con todo su autocontrol para no tocar su polla.

Sus manos se posaron en la cintura y se detuvieron allí.

"Hay que hacerse cargo de esta lesión"

.

Odiaba el polvo que deja el arma cada vez que dispara, un dedo estaba sangrando de apretar el gatillo.

El hombre estaba encantado con cada toque en ese cuerpo delgado, los guantes fueron olvidados hace mucho tiempo, sus dedos desnudos viajaban en cada parte de su carne.

Se tocó la boca lesionada, dejando un rastro de sangre, los ojos de Eren se estrecharon con miedo.

Rivaille cubrió su desnudez con el abrigo largo que casi llegaba a sus pies.

"Ésto va a cubrir su cuerpo y ayudar con el frío." Él se cubrío, oliendo una extraña colonia.

Estaba caliente a pesar de que no llevaba nada de ropa.

"Te ves terrible... jadeando así sin ningún tipo de acondicionamiento físico."

Eren frunció el ceño.

"Gracias."

"No era un cumplido."

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo.

Eren tocó sus manos con impaciencia, evitando mirar a los huesos a su alrededor.

"Estás congelando." Un toque de sus dedos le hizo estremecerse. Su mano era áspera, su cara volvió hacia él con una expresión de duda.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Usted me dio un montón de trabajo... sería una mierda quemar su cuerpo."

Él puso los guantes en su mano. "Se ajusta bien y te dejará más caliente."

"No esperaba que usted pudiera hablar con los campesinos sucios como yo."

Él arqueó una ceja.

"¿No le conviene?"

Eren miró hacia otro lado.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"Wall Rose." Su voz era seca.

"He visto a muchos hombres a partir de ahí... ¿Usted come carne todos los días?"

"¿Qué clase de mierda es eso? Usted nunca comió carne?"

"Se prohíbe a la creación de los animales aquí." Él sonrió un poco, luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí, en este infierno?"

"Confidencial".

"Entonces los hombres de arriba" Eren señaló al cielo "Arrojaron que termines en un cementerio, usted debe haber hecho algo malo para ir en esa misión." Él puso los pies lentamente en la tierra y despues revolvió el pelo con las manos.

"Sé que me va a matar ... Esta fue la advertencia del polvo rojo."

Me prometiste que harías cualquier cosa para encontrar a tu hermana... ¿Por qué crees que te voy a matar?"

"¿No me vas a matar?"

"¿Quieres tanto esto?" Se levantó y apuntó con el arma en la cabeza "No me importa joder con su cuerpo muerto, pero yo prefiero escuchar tu voz siempre y dejar que usted prueba mi cuerpo", Dijo Rivaille.

"No, no puedo morir antes de encontrar a mi hermana. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de darme la ropa y cuidar de mí si me matan, entonces?"

"Eres demasiado inteligente para un mocoso. Puede usar cualquier tipo de armas?"

"Sé un poco de combate con cuchillo, pero estoy mejor con el cuerpo a cuerpo."

"Esto no ayudará a escapar de los monstruos. ¿En qué dirección hay que ir de aquí?"

Eren señalo a los árboles.

"Si caminamos en esa dirección podemos tomar un atajo y salir en la plaza central."

"Levántate, este lugar me das asco."

Eren seguía jadeando, él trató de olvidar la imagen de su madre muerta, evitando llorar mas una vez. Rivaille dio cuenta de que el estaba herido.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, evitando pisar y caer por el suelo.

.

Él tapó la boca del joven "Tiene algo allí."

Ambos se detuvieron y vieron pequeños focos dispuestos entre los árboles y el suelo.

Junto a ellos había velas rojas que ardían lentamente, exhalando un olor a putrefacción.

Dos hombres cubiertos de sangre destrozaran un animal en pedazos, otro grupo más abajo canibalizaban una persona. Muchas manos sacaron las tripas e intestinos de un hombre que gritaba en agonía.

Su cara fue destrozada, ellos transformaran la presa en un amasijo de huesos y la sangre mezclada en el suelo.

Uno de ellos arrancó el corazón de una mujer con los dientes

"Pase lo que pase, no llores ni permanece en pánico. Aléjate de este lugar tan pronto como sea posible, ¿me entiendes?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias! Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Anisss** -_ Voy a preparar yaoi detallado para los próximos capítulos *MUCHO YAOI MWAHAHAHA *-*_

_Muchas gracias por alabar esta historia *heart*~ tu comentario me hace seguir actualizando, usted es muy amable waaaaaa~_

.

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio. _

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

**_Los comentarios son siempre apreciados *heart*_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

Eren negó con la cabeza. Rivaille lastimó el brazo lo suficiente para sangrar. Sintió dolor, pero no dio ninguna señal, su rostro no mostró nada.

Era un grupo de cinco, la luz refleja sus cuerpos grotescos.

Uno de ellos poseía dos cabezas en un cuerpo más pequeño, probablemente una mujer por el volumen en los senos.

Ellos eran irracionales y gritaban juntos. . El suelo estaba sucio de sangre y huesos, algunos de ellos se mordían las personas con vida, rompiendo los dos brazos y las piernas mientras gritaban en agonía.

Era de noche y ellos estaban en una trampa peligrosa... fuera de allí estaba su puerta de libertad.

Rivaille susurró en el oído de Eren "Vamos a salir de aquí."

El sollozar de Eren llamó la atención de uno de ellos. El monstruo volvió la cabeza y olfateó el aire, gruñendo en la dirección donde se escondieron, alejándose de los demás, que no tienen ojos, pero él se movió con facilidad.

Rivaille llamó la atención sobre sí mismo.

"He arruinado todo... déjame ser el cebo para que usted pueda escapar".

"¿Quién te crees que soy?" Se puso de pie y cargó dos espadas por encima de la liga.

Eren corrió y encontró una vela al lado de su campo de visión.

Con un movimiento ligero Rivaille salto por encima de él y arrancó la cabeza del monstruo que capturó sus sentidos.

Él sostuvo la vela en sus manos e instó al fuego cerca de las ramas muertas.

"¿Eres suicida?"

El símbolo de las alas negras y blancas entrelazando sobresalió en su vista, mientras Rivaille buscó otro enemigo.

Alas de libertad ... ¿Equipo de elite? Me enteré de que todos ellos son huérfanos y entrenados desde la infancia ".

Su mirada fue mortal.

Eren estaba avergonzado por preguntar.

"Yo... Tengo fuego."

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a la pequeña llama proyectado en la mano."

"Fue cuando lo mataste... la llama estaba más cerca..."

Eren sonrió a él.

.

Los caníbales se comieron el cuerpo del monstruo muerto, la cabeza con el cerebro fue arrancada.

El calor se intensificó y el fuego se extendió.

Rivaille hizo una barrera visando la protección de Eren.

Esos monstruos eran lentos, la combustión se llevó fácil en sus cuerpos, transformándolos en una antorcha.

Algunos estaban temerosos y gritaba como si estuvieran vivos.

.

Rivaille y Eren llevaron a ese momento para escapar.

Eren corrió entre las espinas, después de unos minutos de caminata se encontraron con la salida.

Un cráneo del bebé con una vela en su interior se ha colocado cuidadosamente bajo un pilar, iluminando alrededor.

No era necesario iluminar nada, el fuego quemó todo.

Al lado del cráneo fueron otros de casi la misma forma, aquel era un lugar para volcar los cuerpos, Eren vio los huesos de los niños y los bebés que murieron de desnutrición. Otros todavía poseían cuerpos intactos en el medio de la podredumbre.

"No podemos hacer nada por ellos" Eren miró hacia otro lado.

Rivaille escuchó una vocecita.

"¿Hay alguien vivo?"

"Quédate aquí, esto puede ser una trampa."

Él caminó entre los huesos y vio un cuerpo cubierto por una manta rasgada.

Rivaille tiró de la manta de la cara y tocó ligeramente el pulso. Su corazon todavía tiene latidos.

"¿Está vivo?" Eren preguntó mientras miraba el cuerpo.

"Sí, pero él va a morir pronto."

"Espera" Eren todavía estaba allí mirando a la tumba, a su alrededor había muchos cráneos con un poco de carne en sus rostros, vio pequeños animales muertos y basura alrededor.

Trató de no mirar a los cráneos macabros de los niños.

"¿Usted no se le puede tomar?"

"No quiero."

.

El cuerpo comenzó a moverse y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Rivaille apresuró y puso la espada en su cuello.

"No se atreva a moverse."

Él lloró y sangró por la profunda herida en su estómago. Sus ojos tenían pupila. Él es un ser humano.

El muchacho miró y dijo con voz débil.

"Hel ... p", su cabeza cayó inconsciente en medio de las calaveras

Una figura siniestra se reflejó en frente de ellos. Era un cuerpo vestido de negro con una máscara que parecía un pájaro, las mangas recordó el vuelo de un cuervo.

.

"Llegas tarde" Rivaille miró al médico mientras se alejaba "¿Qué ha pasado ahí delante?".

Todo el lugar se quemó, todos fueron destruidos como su orden. La voz se ahogó, pero congeló Eren. Es la primera vez que vio a un doctor de la plaga en su vida.

"Hemos controlado el foco de la epidemia" El médico en el momento en que sacó el cuerpo con las manos enguantadas.

"¿Es una muestra?" El médico señaló Eren... Me gustaría analizar un nuevo cadáver.

"Él es mío. Puede conformarse con esto."

"Es un hermoso ejemplar, el pelo de oro es raro".

"Quiero un informe y un diagnóstico completo. Ahora sal."

El doctor inclinó la cabeza y se mezcló en la oscuridad, dejándolos solos. . Ambos dejaron allí, al otro lado de la plaza había una placa oxidada con la descripción "Bienvenido".

Se sentaron en un banco de madera desgastada y vieron las llamas del fuego que pintan la noche sin estrellas con colores perfectos.

Rivaille meticulosamente limpió la sangre de su espada.

Eren habló.

"Quiero dar las gracias a usted, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger."

"¿Y cómo vas a darme las gracias?"

Él se acercó y sonrió.

"Muchas gracias", se arrodilló y se inclinó ante él.

"Esto no es suficiente" con las botas él tocó la cara del niño. La sensación de verlo arrodillado y sumiso dio una sensación de burbujeo, lo que le hace tener pensamientos de deseo y poder. Podía tomar su cuerpo, tocar esa piel suave y penetrar en este cuerpo perfecto...

"Levántate", su voz era absoluta.

Eren rápidamente se puso de pie y esperó el siguiente comando.

"Un sumiso lleno" pensamiento "y no necesita tanta formación como yo esperaba."

"Suba"

Ambos miraron a nivel del ojo.

Rivaille se recogió el pelo con fuerza, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Algunos mechones de su cabello hermoso estaban en su mano.

Él puso sus labios en su boca caliente y adictiva y lo besó violentamente, mordiéndose la comisura, haciendo con que sangra de nuevo.

Sus besos descendieron hasta el cuello y la clavícula.

Sus hábiles manos abrieron rápidamente los botones, tocando su polla y haciéndole gemir, esta vez con el placer.

Eren temblaba, sin pensarlo dos veces él se apartó y salió corriendo, dejándolo solo.

Él huyó y se escondió rápidamente en los callejones que conocía desde la infancia.

Su primer beso fue con un hombre. En el bolsillo aún llevaba el pañuelo con su sangre que Rivaille utilizó para limpiar su cara.

.

Minutos más tarde dos hombres lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar.

"Sir" todos se inclinaram para o chão, ele não poupou sequer um olhar sobre eles "Vamos detalhar o relatório, matamos a todos, a epidemia foi controlada."

"Buscar Eren Jaeger y traerlo a mí". "Tienes hasta mañana para recogerlo, él salió de allí."

"Permiso para hablar, señor."

"Permiso concedido."

"¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo?"

"Él está usando mi abrigo verde. Es raro encontrar a alguien vestido con esto "O usted tiene algún tipo de problema?"

"Eren tiene los ojos verdes, yo nunca había visto antes.

"¿hay humanos con los ojos verdes, señor?"

"¿Y por que estoy mintiendo?"

"No señor, perdóname, por favor."

"Usted ya debería haber comenzado."


	5. Chapter 5

_Mis queridos lectores ... ¿Cómo estás?_

_Guests son siempre bienvenidos... no dudes en comentar cualquier cosa!_

_Sólo una cosa más... Voy a escribir sobre doctores de la plaga..._

_¿Por qué?_

_._

_Los doctores son raros y valiosos, ellos tienen el mismo estatus de las familias nobles._

_Es muy difícil ver a un médico en Shinganshina._

_¿Por qué? Ellos están bien pagados._

_Una consulta médica puede ser más valioso que vender un órgano._

.

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio._

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

.

**Diminishing Quarter** - Voy a actualizar con frecuencia en Español. Te gusta la historia? WAAAAAA~ no sabes cómo me alegro de leer tu comentario. Rivaille es un villano *¬*

.

**anisss** - Yo leí su comentario en Inglés (tendrá yaoi y lucha contra zombies en los capítulos posteriores, Rivaille y Eren escaparán en una fortaleza...Estoy planeando un gran escenario para ambos). *-*

Voy a escribir un poco JEARMIN también.

Me alegro de que sigues mis actualizaciones.

waaaaaaaaaa~ *abraza*

.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

Después de despedir a todos sus hombres en busca de Eren, el hombre decidió investigar un poco acerca de él.

Rivaille utilizaría la ventaja de saber acerca de su vida personal para obligarlo a convertirse en su juguete.

Una vez marcado, otros no podían tocarlo.

Un soldado le entregó unos papeles en silencio. Él tocó una carta con garabatos, hecha a toda prisa.

Rivaille despidió al hombre con una onda.

"Carla Jaeger se convirtió en una prostituta para pagar la deuda de drogas. Ella tiene un hijo de padre desconocido".

"Ella crió a su hijo con el dinero de la prostitución..." se movía páginas hasta leer algo que me llamó su interés "Ella murió de una puñalada en el pecho. Su propio hijo la llevó a la trampa."

Sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. ¿Eren ayudó en el asesinato de su propia madre? "¿Cómo...interesante."

.

"Permiso para hablar, señor" El primer hombre que recibió la misión de encontrar y capturar a Eren hizo su informe.

"¿Dónde él está?"

El soldado dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Pensé que su pedido era para capturarlo y llevarlo junto con otros rebeldes, señor. "

Rivaille se levantó y se puso cara a cara con el hombre.

A pesar de ser unos centímetros más bajo, su aura transmitió el miedo y la furia en sus ojos congelados.

"Eso no es lo que te ordené..."

Él apuntó con un arma a la cabeza del hombre.

"Eres un inútil. Trae a mi caballo."

" Señor, perdóname. Ya han pasado casi la mitad de un día en que él fue capturado... los esclavos ya están en Trost."

"¿Eren es un prisionero? Mis órdenes no fueron lo suficientemente claras?"

"Señor... No era mi intención..."

"Usted es más útil muerto." sus dedos apretaron el gatillo sin vacilar.

Se volvió hacia los soldados que lo miraban en silencio.

"Y ahora... ¿Quién va a llevar a mi caballo?"

.

"Señor Smith, permiso para hacer un informe."

El rubio estaba sentado en un sillón marrón.

Cabezas de animales estaban embalsamados, la pared era forrada de terciopelo rojo.

Una vela hecha de huesos humanos encendió un olor dulce.

"Permiso concedido" El hombre levantó la vista de una pila de papel.

"Se trata de él, señor."

"Rivaille?" Se centró en el hombre frente a él, gafas de lectura descansaban sobre la mesa.

"Él mató a dos de sus hombres y se dirigió a Trost solo. Él quiere recuperar un esclavo llamado Eren Jaeger."

"Jaeger? "Esto sólo puede ser una coincidencia...

"Yo me encargaré de esta situación. Gracias por contactar...Ahora sal."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos!_

_Gracias por los comentarios! Puedes seguirme en __**tumblr**__ bajo el nombre de __**'captain-hibird'**_

**Voy a seguir la rashtag #dorogoi fic y #despicable love fic**

_Siéntase libre de comentar y opinar (tanto en español, portugués o Inglés)._

.

_Usted puede sugerir fanart de los personajes, me voy a publicar allí._

_._

**mari-chan** - _los médicos de mi fic buscan la cura de la peste (que es la transformación de las personas en zombies), pero la historia tiene un tema medieval yaoi. LOL_

_Yo también soy latina =)_

_Me alegro de que te haya gustado!_

_Gracias por seguir... esto va a ser una larga novela. *_*_

_._

**satii** - _Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo como lo pidió. Muchas gracias! _

_Yo seguiré subiendo para que usted pueda disfrutar de la historia =D_

.

**anisss** - _universidad? Yo sé lo que es... Yo quería hacer algún curso relacionado con el diseño, creo que soy mejor diseñadora que escritora hahahah_

_Te voy a dar un spoiler... Eren lucha en el próximo capítulo de Inglés XD_

_._

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio._

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

El caballo era blanco y atrajo tanto la atención como el jinete.

Rivaille no se cambió de ropa cuando se enteró de que los prisioneros serían vendidos en Trost. Su abrigo estaba adornado con medallones y otros detalles en oro.

Él juró por su propio aliento por no haber salido antes, si hubiera ido personalmente nada de eso han sucedido.

.

Poco a poco el paisaje cambió, recordando el pasado distópico que vio en Shiganshina.

Era el tiempo de la cosecha, debido a sequía no fue buena.

Cuando un agricultor no produce suficiente, las personas llevan a sus hijos a trabajar como esclavos. Algunos de ellos se suicidan... es mejor que este destino.

Robo también fue un caso que podría llevar a la gente a la muerte. Sólo hubo una excepción... Rivaille volvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, tratando de no mirar a todos esos rostros hambrientos y desesperados, todos ellos recordaban su infancia.

El brillante sol quemaba su cuerpo debajo de la ropa negra, algunas casas fueron vistos cerca, todas saqueadas y destruidas.

Él se detuvo junto a un río a dar agua a su caballo, pero se marchó de inmediato, un pedazo de madera podrida estaba flotando, cubierto de barro y sangre.

A lo largo del río Rivaille vio cuerpos mutilados flotando alrededor de podredumbre junto a los escombros. Algunos de ellos estaban con un fuerte olor a carne quemada.

Pequeños peces amarillos mordisqueaban la piel de un hombre muerto, mientras que otros cuerpos aún estaban sangrando.

.

La chica lo miró a la orilla del río, sosteniendo una muñeca de trapo con sus manos pequeñas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

Cuando sonreía su piel comenzó a caer, sangrando de ambos los ojos.

Un hombre salió corriendo de dentro de una cabaña en llamas y apuñaló un hacha en el cuello, haciéndola caer muerta en medio de toda suciedad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el hombre pidió ayuda, levantando sus manos en el aire mientras se mantiene el cuerpo inmóvil consigo, la muñeca ya olvidada estaba flotando junto con los muertos.

No había nada más que hacer allí. . La misma escena del cementerio se repitió en su mente. El hombre probablemente fue el único superviviente de una masacre ... que va a morir pronto. No hizo caso y siguió su camino, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de dolor.

A lo largo de la carretera, hombres y animales estaban ardiendo, algunos colgando en estacas de madera con sus cuerpos mutilados, la sangre goteaba de los cuellos degollados.

Un perro se comió la pierna de una mujer muerta y aulló.

La frase "La muerte estaba aquí" fue escrito con sangre en la cara y el cuerpo de las víctimas.

No hubo sobrevivientes para contar lo que pasó.

Rivaille cabalgó hasta el anochecer.

.

El distrito del Trost era una ciudad de fiesta, banderas de carnaval estaban exhibidas en la entrada.

La atracción principal era la decapitación pública de los condenados, juzgados a muerte por sus crímenes.

Al acercarse del portón un hombre señaló una lanza a él.

"¿Quién eres tú, forastero? Muéstrame tu cara o yo..."

"¿"O lo qué?" Rivaille desmontó y se acercó a él.

El hombre corpulento dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Cuánto tiempo la caravana de esclavos pasó aquí?" Hizo caso omiso de los guardias arrodillados. Los guardianes sabían que él podía matarlos por imprudencia.

"Le pedimos su perdón, mi señor."

"No me hagas repetirlo."

"Mi Señor ... algunos de ellos han ido a la exposición y subasta de esclavos... otros fueron seleccionados para el espectáculo de la noche, ya sabes... las decapitaciones..."

"Uno de ellos será un atractivo especial, un esclavo con ojos de jade... perdóname, mi señor."

Ambos se arrodilló a sus pies, mirando al suelo... a diferencia de Eren que siempre lo enfrentó con la quema de pasión.

Rivaille apuntó con un cuchillo en el cuello.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar el prisionero con los ojos de jade?"

"No... no lo sé, señor, acabo de recibir la orden de abandonar el carro hacia adelante... Yo no estoy autorizado a dejar mi puesto."

El cuchillo tenía un hilo de sangre que corría por su cuello.

"Mi señor... lo siento si he causado problemas... Yo"

.

"Abre ahora"

.

Uno de los guardias gritó y les pidió que abriera.

El portón era pesado. Al entrar en la ciudad, la gente se detuvo y bajaron la cabeza en señal de honor y respeto.

La felicidad del lugar era falsa... Ya era hora de celebración, muchos hombres y mujeres enmascarados caminaban en el muelle, algunos de ellos ocultando sus rostros completamente.

Puentes estaban decoradas con flores, incluso las pequeñas flores azules, que le recordó Eren en el cementerio con su madre.

En medio de toda esta belleza todavía había gente pidiendo comida y prostitutas llamando a los clientes.

Una banda tocaba canciones fúnebres, un contraste llamativo con el animado ambiente de la ciudad.

.

Él ató su caballo en un establo. Era mejor caminar solo, puesto que él llama suficiente atención.

El color negro representa luto y poder. Sólo los médicos de plagas y la realeza pueden utilizar, para distinguirlos de los demás.

Su intención era ir al mercado de esclavos y buscar a Eren en el infierno si era necesario.

En medio de muchos colores y risas era difícil distinguir las calles de la ciudad.

Rivaille cruzó el puente de madera, su rostro se reflejaba en el agua, austero e impasible. El único hombre im negro en el centro de toda esa multitud.

Góndolas pasaron bajo el puente, una pareja se besaba con pasión. No podían identificar si eran hombres o mujeres. .

Su mirada regresó al agua, ya que refleja la imagen de otra persona cerca de él.

Rivaille volvió y agarró la daga hacia su ojo.

El hombre gritó y cayó hacia atrás, estaba vestido como un campesino común, sin máscara.

"¿Quién es usted? Gusano".

"Yo sé dónde está... ese mocoso... Eren"

.

"¿Por qué debo creer en ti?"

Sacó del bolsillo un trozo de guante y extendió las manos para demostrarlo.

"Mi nombre es Jean... por cierto que no estoy interesado en él... Yo fui contratado por esa muchacha loca con la máscara del doctor...Mi misión es rescatar Eren con vida... usted sabe sus extraños ojos son muy valiosos, aún ciego él será de gran valor... "

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Jean vio la cara más aterradora de su vida.

"Si estás mintiendo, considérate muerto."

"Yo también quiero vengarme de esos malditos bastardos... mataron a mi familia de la misma manera que van a hacer con el prisionero. Quiero vivir! Mi servicio ya han pagado."

Él no tuve respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias! Puedes seguirme en tumblr bajo el nombre de 'captain-hibird'_

.

_Voy a seguir la rashtag #dorogoi fic y #despicable love fic_

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio._

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

.

_Advertencia: gore_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

La campana repicó seis veces, mientras que las lámparas se encienden al mismo tiempo, como si fuera parte de algún tipo de exposición exótica, iluminando el lugar y dando protagonismo al centro de la plaza, como luciérnagas en el cielo.

El ruido cubrió el ambiente musical.

Un gran escenario estaba listo en el centro, junto a una mansión decorada con calaveras enmascaradas.

Muchos esclavos estaban alineados con las esposas que se dividieron en tres categorías.

Los fuertes, musculosos fueron seleccionados para trabajar en las minas de carbón.

Posibles compradores examinaban sus cuerpos, mientras gritaban de dolor.

La gente sonreía cuando los torturadores sádicos perforan sus cuerpos con espadas bañadas en la sangre para el deleite de la audiencia.

Un cautivo murió cuando intentaba huir, su cuerpo fue desmembrado, parte del cuerpo fueron esparcidas en el escenario improvisado.

Hubo también entre ellos jóvenes muchachos que entraron en pánico. Uno de ellos fue obligado a lamer la sangre del muerto y comer las entrañas que estaban dispersos sobre el piso.

Una película de terror que hizo el público sonreír.

.

Las mujeres fueron separadas de sus hijos, expuestos en la subasta en otro lugar.

Incluso con el cuerpo sucio ellas recibieron miradas lascivas de los potenciales compradores.

Los vendedores anuncian los esclavos como si fueran bienes, dejando a los hombres denigrados tocar sus cuerpos desnudos como animales.

La tercera división se compone de esclavos seleccionados para dar placer.

Todos ellos eran limpios - a diferencia de los otros - los cuerpos estaban cubiertos de polvo de oro.

Ellos se sonrieron para captar la atención de algunas personas que podían pagarlos, tocando sus partes privadas y se besando en público sin siquiera preocuparse por nada.

"Ellos se sonrien, porque saben que no van a morir en las minas como los demás...se trata de un futuro mejor que la muerte."

Jean señaló a un grupo de hombres que estaban tomando azotes. Un punto negro con un símbolo apareció en su muñeca.

"Él está ahí... Yo personalmente he visto dentro de la mansión. Su precio es mucho más valioso que... "

Rivaille lo miró en silencio.

Jean se quedó en silencio. Fue una suerte que él todavía estaba vivo.

Rivaille abrió espacio entre la multitud, como las personas se alejaron, todos bajaron la cabeza y no se atreven a mirar en sus ojos. . Jean le siguió, su mano estaba temblando de miedo, mirando al hombre que conoció momentos antes, una palabra o un gesto pueden conducir a su muerte.

A medida que progresaba todos bajaron la cabeza, las mujeres lloraban en silencio y los esclavos sexuales permanecieron inmóviles como estatuas.

"¿Señor Ri...rivaille?" El vendendor hizo una profunda reverencia mientras se acercó a él, siempre con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirando hacia el suelo ... era una falta de respeto a verse un noble al nivel del ojo.

"¿Dónde está Eren?"

"¿Perdón, señor... mis esclavos no tienen nombre... estás buscando a alguien en particular?"

Él sostuvo el cuchillo con la mano derecha.

Su mirada cayó bajo Jean. "Mírame".

Hasta ahora él no creía que este hombre sería tan peligroso para el punto de toda la ciudad evitar acercarse.

El silencio reinó entre las personas. Uno de los esclavos hizo un movimiento y las esposas resonó entre la multitud.

"¿Este cerdo fue lo que hizo que te conviertes en un esclavo?"

"Sí."

"Ya sabes qué hacer... Una cosa más... si no lo encuentro vivo o si no está ahí... voy a desmembrar usted."

Su voz resonó entre todos, incluso a los cautivos.

.

Jean cogió su arma y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre que estaba arrodillado a sus pies, suplicando perdón.

Rivaille se alejó sin mirar atrás cuando se hizo el disparo.

Las personas se dispersaron, chillando cuando algunos fueron atacados.

Cuerpos comenzaron a ser vertidos en los ríos, mientras que los ladrones aprovecharon la confusión para robar muchas personas enmascaradas. Muchos de ellos llevaban joyas raras en la ropa y los sombreros.

"¿Señor Rivaille?"

El cerebro del hombre fue aplastado, el olor de la muerte plagado el aire.

La banda continuó tocando cantos fúnebres en el fondo, como se anticipaban lo que sucedería a continuación.

El lugar estaba en llamas, algunas personas estaban muriendo mientras otros gritaban en un completo caos.

Poco a poco, la mayoría de los esclavos huyeron junto con la confusión.

Rivaille entró en la mansión.

.

Muchos esclavos se inclinaron ante Jean.

Él, un simple esclavo fugitivo estaba frente a muchas personas a sus órdenes.

Jean hizo una buena opción de aceptar esta misión, después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Shingeki no Kyojin no és mio._

_Español no es mi lengua materna._

_Mi tumblr es captain-hibird... preguntarme cualquier cosa! Estaré encantada de responder a usted 3_

_Los tres primeros que dejar una review puede solicitar un fanart... voy a publicar en tumblr... (especificar en el comentario lo que quiere que yo diseñe)_

.

**Diminishing Quarter** - _Gracias por leer~~~ Ellos se reunirán en el próximo capítulo y la trama se volverá más intensa a partir de ahora *-*_

.

**anisss** - _Este fue un capítulo que yo más disfruté escribiendo... gracias =)_

.

**CAPITULO 8**

La mansión tenía animales tallados en las paredes, monstruos alados y guerreros de la era de la revolución. Ellos eran objetos de valor para ser exhibidas en un burdel, aunque sea lujoso.

Mientras Rivaille caminaba, la madera crujió en algunas partes.

El lugar tenía un fuerte olor a incienso. Cortinas ligeras revoloteaban entre las paredes mientras que las sombras de los cuerpos esbeltos se mezclaban con la decoración.

A pesar de ser un lugar grande y decorado en el exterior, el interior necesitaba mayores reparaciones, principalmente en las paredes que tenian marcas del tiempo.

Las habitaciones estaban separadas por una verja oxidada, un gran contraste con el raro prodigado en la entrada.

Todos los esclavos eran hombres, ninguno de ellos estaba vestido como los demás. Uno llevaba una versión del uniforme militar con el pecho rasgado, él se deslizó bajo las barras para mostrar el pectoral.

Todos pusieron sus manos para llamar la atención de los clientes potenciales.

.

Algunos gemían lujuriosamente en busca de cualquier signo que indique que pudiera ser elegido para esa noche.

Rivaille estaba solo cuando entró en la mansión.

Su uniforme llamó la atención por ser militar, adornado con muchas insignias en el pecho.

Él buscaba una persona, un niño con ojos de esmeralda y el cuerpo delgado, sin éxito.

Su búsqueda fue exhaustiva. Ninguno de ellos le llamó la atención. Él perdió el control de un plebeyo cubierto de tierra y lodo en un cementerio. .

"Por favor, señor. Si no obtengo ningún cliente hoy ellos me matarán" Un hombre con una voz débil gemió desde el interior de una de las celdas.

"No quiero morir... Todavía puedo ser útil sólo por hoy, señor, ayudame!"

"¿Quién es usted?" Rivaille preguntó, deteniéndose en frente de la celda en la que el prisionero se atrevió a hablar con él sin permiso. "Basura como usted no me puede dar algo útil."

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, la ley no permite el contacto con los nobles.

"Por favor"

Otro gemido se escuchó de otra célula "Todos vamos a morir..."

"Por lo menos hacerse cargo del prisionero con los ojos verdes. Parece que él es un noble como usted, señor."

"¿En dónde estás?" Su voz estaba más desesperada de lo normal "No tengo todo el día, gusano." Sus botas pateaban las barras que sacudieron a través del impacto.

"Detrás del marco de la pared tiene un pasaje que se abre en una puerta. He oído algo acerca de arrancarle los ojos. Creo que va a morir, como nosotros, señor." .

El esclavo tenía razón, había una puerta que daba al sótano.

Su principal objetivo era rescatar a Eren tan pronto como sea posible. Si él estaba herido, incluso un pequeño rasguño, todos pagarían con sus vidas.

Eren era de su propiedad y nadie tocaría su cuerpo sin sufrir graves consecuencias.

.

El lugar era cobertizo con poca luz. A diferencia de los esclavos del burdel, en el sótano se desprendía un pútrido olor a muerte.

Los hombres gemían de dolor tirado en camillas sucias con manchas de sangre.

Uno de los prisioneros tenía el pecho abierto, hasta que un doctor de la plaga apretó su corazón vivo, mientras él gritaba a la muerte. .

Todos tenían sus rostros cubiertos por máscaras, instrumentos quirúrgicos se cargaron junto con el resto de los órganos.

Un cadáver sin piernas emanaba un olor pútrido de una herida sin cicatrizar.

La sangre goteaba en el suelo mientras que las ratas corrían por los muertos.

La atención se centró en las linternas de luz por encima de la cabeza de los moribundos. La mayoría de ellos estaba respirando con dificultad mientras observaban sus compañeros languidecer uno tras otro todo el tiempo. . Algunos cuerpos estaban apilados junto a una camilla, probablemente fueron experimentos fallidos. Las moscas ponen sus huevos y muchos animales se arrastran por toda esa podredumbre.

Rivaille mató a uno de los médicos cortando la garganta.

La máscara era útil para el camuflaje. Su oponente era demasiado fácil de derribar.

Él has guardado todas las insignias dentro de la chaqueta, disfrazándose a lo largo de otros médicos.

.

En la esquina izquierda, él oyó un gemido de dolor seguido por el sonido de las esposas en movimiento.

Un hombre sostenía un objeto que parecía un par de tijeras y se acercó a un cuerpo que has movido con dificultad.

Esa fue la sala de torturas, la camilla con la manta de un cadáver descartado estaba allí esperando el prisionero.

Fue entonces cuando miró el cuerpo.

Joven, delgado, desnudo, esposado y golpeado... Es él, Eren. Su Eren.


	9. Chapter 9

_Muchas gracias anisss al aceptar ayudarme a corregir los errores gramaticales =]_

_Shingeki no kyojin no és mio._

_Comentarios y guests son siempre bienvenidos!_

_Para leer la historia completa en Inglés lea DESPICABLE LOVE._

_Envíenme un Hola en t_umblr (captain-hibird)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

.

Él aprecia la belleza.

La belleza de cualquier tipo, ya sean humanos, animales o la naturaleza.

Su jardín estaba en silencio desde que rescató al chico de la calle hace muchos años.

Incluso después de crecer él aún le da problemas.

Agua cristalina brotaba de una fuente con varios peces de colores.

Los pobres de ese distrito seguramente nunca han visto un líquido tan puro. Miro su reloj de bolsillo. El hombre que debía a entregarle su informe llegaba tarde ... quizás es el momento de aplicar un correctivo ... y que el hombre fuera marcado para que otros no se atrevan a rechazar sus pedidos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, un soldado entró evitando pisar en la elegante tapicería.  
"Perdón, señor. Tengo un informe urgente. Se trata de él."

"¿Otra vez?" El rubio se apartó de la ventana y le hizo señas para continuar.

"Estamos siguiendo su pista. Él fue a Trost."

"Trost? Están vendiendo esclavos en este momento. Él va a comprar un sucio esclavo?"

"No. .. eso no es lo que pasó ... señor ..."

"Habla".

"Toda la ciudad fue quemada y saqueada. Él rescató a un esclavo a quien conoció en Shinganshina. Hoy la ciudad está en ruinas, muchas personas murieron ... también encontramos cadáveres en el camino. Sir Rivaille es tan peligroso, tal vez él mató a todos. El guardia de la ciudad confirma que fue amenazado por él. "

Irvin se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

"Voy a tener que verlo. Retírate. Espera nuevas órdenes."

.

Su único pensamiento era matar al hombre que tenía delante.

Incluso en medio de la oscuridad le reconoció ...Este hombre era el jefe de las tropas reales ... que estaba haciendo un hombre como él con su Eren?

Rivaille no necesitaba escuchar nada, Eren lo miró con terror puro.

Su boca estaba cubierta por una mordaza manchada de sangre, mientras que sus brazos estaban atados con cadenas.

El hombre se acercó con un cuchillo, apuntando en la dirección de sus hermosos ojos. El sudor corría por su cuello.

"Asqueroso" Él no le dejaría vivir, aunque pueda causarle problemas con toda la corte.  
Eren entró en pánico al ver a un médico acercándose, ver a uno de estos hombres enmascarados significa que el prisionero iba a morir... especialmente en ese maldito lugar.

Vio como hombres alrededor de él mueren de forma inhumana, los esclavos fueron olvidados en uno de los rincones oscuros a morir de dolor... los médicos negros son mensajeros de los bajos fondos que matan sin piedad.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y golpes, el rostro de Eren estaba hinchado y herido por una cicatriz hecha en el lado de cada ojo.

El dolor en el pecho le dificultaba el respirar.

Una olla sucia con un extraño líquido se colocó a su lado.

Ese hijo de puta le sacaría esos ojos de esmeralda de su niño en ese momento.

.

Eren intentó moverse pero su pierna rota no le permitió hacer ningún movimiento.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó bajo el peso de un hombre que trató de atacarlo.

La respiración se hizo entrecortada como las manos pegajosas acariciaban sus muslos.

Rivaille permaneció en silencio como un asesino.

Los gritos eran frecuentes, junto con el silencio que precede a la muerte.

"Aquí están todos infectados por la plaga que sobrevivieron. Vamos a diseccionarlos y encontrar un antídoto. La humanidad no va a perder ante los monstruos que se alimentan de nuestra carne, entienden?"

"Basta." Rivaille dijo con la voz ahogada detrás de la máscara. Él lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza con una daga, el punto derecho del cuello fue cortado.

El hombre sólo tuvo tiempo para ahogarse y caer inerte.

La sangre salía de su boca mientras Rivaille hundía el puñal en el cuello. Murió antes de que tenga una reacción.

Rivaille se detuvo delante de Eren que estaba en estado de shock. El olor a sangre impregnaba su mano.

Eren lo miró de nuevo, no podía decir si era gratitud o miedo.

Él pateó el cuerpo del hombre a un rincón, sin preocuparse por los gemidos de los moribundos que asistieron a la escena del crimen.

Con sus propias manos le quitó la mordaza y sostuvo su cara frente a la de él mismo.  
Eren tosió varias veces y trató de recuperar el aliento

.

Los sonidos de las cadenas de arrastre en el suelo llamaron su atención. Eren estaba impotente y manchado de sangre en este infierno claustrofóbico, se mezclaba con el dolor.

Un hombre con medio cerebro estaba sangrando por los ojos y la nariz mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con una espada.

Los médicos estaban en silencio, oculto en la sombra, mientras que todos los hombres torturados se levantaron contra los que ya no podía caminar, cayendo en sus entrañas.

Dos de ellos estaban comiendo pedazos de carne humana, oliendo a podredumbre y muerte.  
Eren dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se inclinaba más hacia la pared.

Su cuerpo era ligero, sus costillas estaban visibles debido a su desnutrición, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

"¿Quién es usted? Ellos vendrán y ..."

"Quieto. Ellos te siguen por tu voz"

"Creo que he oído tu voz en alguna parte ..." Le susurró hasta cerrar los ojos "No quiero ni verlos ... Me ponen enfermo. Huye por ti mismo. No puedo ni caminar."

"Voy a morir, pero ..." Eren mordió inconscientemente el labio de una manera seductora "Puede en venganza de mi matarlos a todos ... Por favor, me mataría si me convierto en uno de ellos también."

Antes de que Rivaille pudiera reaccionar una fuerte explosión resonó por toda la mansión.  
Eren se sobresaltó por el ruido de la explosión y se agarró la pierna con fuerza.

Los cimientos en que se sustenta la mansión cayeron.

Un gruñido se escuchó desde el hombre a sus pies, el cuello abierto, sonrió de una manera grotesca.

Rivaille disparó cuatro veces al caído de nuevo gritando.

Él gimió mientras la sangre fluía de sus ojos sin vida.

Eren detuvo el vómito con las manos, conteniendo la respiración.

"La antorcha ... pueden morir con el fuego ... He visto que sucede aquí "

.

Eren tiró del dobladillo de su túnica una vez más, para llamar su atención, arrastrándose con una pierna rota.

Sentía mucho dolor, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero él habló con voz decidida.

No había otra opción, los muertos se acercaban sin dudarlo.

Rivaille lanzo la antorcha en la parte superior de las cajas de madera, con montones de cráneos que se incendió.

Algunos de ellos se estaban pudriendo. El crepitar parecía un gemido de dolor eterno.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en algún tipo de estrategia en ese momento.

.

La explosión fue probablemente culpa de Jean. Si este hijo de puta sobrevivió él sería el primero en morir por sus manos.


End file.
